The present invention relates to a pallet. Conventionally pallets are used to mount a load and enable a forklift truck to engage under the load to lift the load. The forklift truck may be motorized or may be a hand operated forklift truck ie a pallet truck. The pallets which are often of wood comprise a top deck and a lower deck spaced from one another by blocks of wood, the top and lower decks being spaced so as to allow the forks of a forklift truck to enter between the top and lower decks so as to lift the top deck and hence a load mounted on the top deck. Pallets are sometimes made of other materials such as steel.
Substantial numbers of pallets are required and although they are intended to be returnable, in practice a manufacturer of goods has to provide many pallets and the final retailer of the goods tends to be left with large numbers of pallets which have to be returned to the manufacturer if they can be identified. In practice, retail outlets often collect large numbers of pallets which take up a considerable amount of room and are generally inconvenient.